


宵禁（CP：2Y / 二翔 / 磁石）

by kaoki1103



Series: 磁石 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ABO設定, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: ABO世界觀設定。＊一方已婚/非CP已婚＊後有人夫外遇設定
Relationships: NS - Relationship, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: 磁石 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732792
Kudos: 20





	1. Ep.01 — 歐姆蛋包飯

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇開始的有點倉促，堆的設定也很多，希望之後結尾可以順利寫完TT

身邊只剩下那個男人殘留下來的訊息素，伴隨那令人作嘔的腥臭味，被迫黏著在肌膚上沾染到處都是的濁液，依稀只能從耳畔間聽到隔著門隱沒至遠方的喧囂聲，外面宴會依舊持續著熱鬧的進行式。

今天邀請了滿堂是上流社會的Alpha貴族們，各個領域都是頂尖人才聚集而成富麗堂皇的美食交流饗宴，而主辦者便是他的丈夫，藤原。  
然而充斥著混濁不堪的Alpha訊息素在櫻井鼻尖上不斷侵蝕，身為逼不得已必須出席宴會的夫人禁不起這大量的摧折，使得全身受不了而幾乎進入了發情期前兆。  
滿臉潮紅、呼吸短促、雙手不聽使喚的在顫抖⋯⋯他竟然忘記在宴會前施打抑制劑，反正丈夫也沒提醒過他。

藤原看著身邊產生異狀的櫻井翔隱忍不住溢露出屬於他的Omega訊息素，引來了些微較敏銳的Alpha目光，「嘖，你今天是不是給我忘記打了抑制劑。」  
「對、對不起我忘記了⋯⋯」  
「真麻煩。」

藤原禮貌性暫別宴會的場面，粗暴的將櫻井一拽拖到距離宴會廳不遠的空房間，直接一個訊息素的壓制強行扒光原本打扮得體的櫻井，在未擴張的情況下進入櫻井體內，撕裂般的痛楚灌滿櫻井的腦中。

好痛⋯⋯真的好痛⋯⋯

他無聲的反抗只有他自己聽的見。

藤原離開了，只剩下櫻井體力透支的粗喘聲，明明還在熱潮的餘溫中，櫻井卻只感受到冷冽至極的寒顫。櫻井休息一陣之後進了房內的浴室盥洗，將雙腿之間的殘留物使勁的清洗乾淨，瑣碎的哽咽聲伴隨著嘈雜的溫水消失殆盡。

——宴會直到了午夜才進入尾聲。

因為宴會大量的碗盤廚具收拾，二宮與一群較地位低階的新人廚師一起留下來收拾殘局直到深夜，因為自己在他們之中算是個比較有權限管理整個廚房的資深廚師，無奈只能熬夜擔當負責整理最後廚具檢查的最後一人。  
——碰吭

「是誰？」  
一個廚具的碰撞聲讓二宮警覺有誰鬼鬼祟祟在他不注意的時候進到了中央廚房。提高警覺的他甚至拿起了身旁附近的鈍器，心跳急劇加速的情況下獨自面對那位來路不明的人。

「抱、抱歉我想說沒有鎖門就⋯⋯」，櫻井連忙進入二宮的視線內舉高雙手像是投降似的趕緊道歉。

「夫、夫人對不起，我不知道是您⋯⋯」，二宮緊張得低頭鞠躬致歉，迅速將鈍器收至身後。  
「不！我才該抱歉，請你抬起頭吧⋯⋯」  
「夫、夫人這種時候怎麼會來這個地方呢？而且您沒必要來這種地方才對⋯⋯」

只是想逃跑、想躲起來。  
「啊！因為剛剛太累其實在宴會上沒怎麼吃，現在有些餓了⋯⋯就來看看這邊有沒有什麼可以吃的。」，根據櫻井敏銳的觀察來看，在這家名門下打雜或是工作的人全都是Beta，他眼前的廚師想必也是不例外，基本上對方不會聞到自己的訊息素而起反應，就先安心了幾分。

「如果您不嫌棄的話，我可以作些宵夜給您吃。」

「真、真的嗎？」  
「是，基本上這次宴會準備剩了不少新鮮的食材，雖然只有員工餐的程度，但能填飽肚子是沒問題的。」  
「那就、拜託你了，謝謝你⋯⋯」  
二宮勾起微幅度的貓唇笑著敬禮，示意答應了櫻井，讓櫻井想起曾經對這位廚師有個印象淺薄的記憶。  
那個廚師曾經在幾次上菜的時候，基本上目光沒有移開過自己，那遠方被黏過來的視線盯著，那無形的力量從他身上壓過來，第一次還覺得是否臉上沾到了什麼而抹了抹自己的臉頰，而下一秒對方立刻收起了目光聚焦回前方豐盛的菜色，鞠躬之後便轉身離開。

但在幾次之後，他不再親自到餐桌前上菜，今天大概時隔三個月左右沒見到這位廚師。

二宮從冰箱某個角落裡拿出自己私藏的一些新鮮食材，經常會在主廚們不在的時候偷創作料理，擔任固定墊背收拾廚房的唯一好處就是在這裡想待多久就待多久。背對對方沈默備料的他深深感覺得到現在櫻井直勾勾的視線盯著自己不放，一直以來總是自傲很少有高低起伏的情緒竟久違激動的從手掌間差點溢露了些冷汗出來，努力不讓微微顫抖的雙手影響做料理的流程。

正在進行溫和與鬆軟的蛋料理，二宮心目中對櫻井那獨有溫柔的印象，宛如一品精緻的法式餐點，高貴而難以駕馭。而事實上當下眼前的櫻井夫人卻隱約散發出一種頗有親切感的日式賢妻，只是剎那間拉近了距離，便立刻產生了一種令人舒適的氣質。

在料理收尾的時候二宮四處巡視自己的調味料櫃，根據對心心念念的夫人所烙印出來的印象，小心搭配摻和，一點點辛香料與對方一直以來總是很明顯有特別偏好的起司，不僅是傳遞給鼻尖的香氣，連外觀都變得明顯更濃郁香醇。

「請用，歐姆蛋包飯。」

櫻井有些遲疑禮貌性地點了頭，大概是看著製作料理的過程有些出神，差點忘記自己就是肚子在挨餓的那一方。「謝謝你，那麼我開動了。」

櫻井習慣餐桌禮儀的拿起刀叉，一如既往熟練且優雅的用餐動作，小巧精緻的將食物咀嚼吞嚥。

只是入口那一瞬間，似乎有什麼令人懷念的暖流將自己逐漸陷進去，輕閉雙眼所描繪出來的畫面便是自己兒時待在鄉下的回憶，當時的回憶非常短暫、非常模糊，儘管如此的短暫，自己直到現在還是憧憬得不得了，遠在被迫嫁進豪門之前，遠在奔波繁忙高壓的都市生活之前⋯⋯

「夫人，非常對不起，或許是我的料理不符合您的胃口，如果覺得無法下嚥請不要勉強繼續吃下去。」，二宮突如其來的九十度鞠躬讓櫻井有些慌張，才意識自己的眼角早就已經流下了眼淚。

「不！不！非常好吃！真的非常好吃！請別道歉，拜託⋯⋯」，櫻井連忙護著要被二宮收走的料理，有些支支吾吾地解釋了起來，「其實是我、我想起了小時候最喜歡的回憶，很、很感動⋯⋯所以⋯⋯謝謝你⋯⋯」，櫻井開始痛恨此時自己莫名無緣無故失去了一般詞彙量的表達能力，緊緊皺眉地覺得在這個人面前，似乎回到了無法好好用語言表達自己想法的孩提時代，只能用誇張手勢去挽留對方、說服對方⋯⋯「請問，你的名字是？」

二宮全程盯著櫻井表情從原本僵硬的強顏歡笑逐漸變得自然豐富，不禁放心地笑了出來，「如果是這樣的話，那真是太好了。我是二宮和也，還請夫人多多指教。」  
「請多指教，二宮さん⋯⋯」，櫻井頓了一下，「我有一個小小的請求⋯⋯」  
「是，請說。」  
「請別叫我夫人⋯⋯」，那個尊稱是櫻井眼前最痛恨的身分、身世、地位⋯⋯而不知道為什麼被眼前的人這麼叫，更是心裡難以掩飾的難受⋯⋯

「我知道了，那麼櫻井さん如何？」，二宮也果斷接受了對方請求，自己表面上表情並沒有特別的變化，但看著眼下櫻井略顯糾結的沈默，決定立刻再度改了口，「翔さん，如何？」  
櫻井反射性用點頭示意肯定的回答後再遲疑了一下，「我以後還能再過來嗎？⋯⋯我是說、私底下⋯⋯」

二宮立刻理解櫻井想要的是什麼。

「那麼翔さん的宵禁時間是十一點對吧？」，一直以來下至低階員工上至高階執事管理，都知道主人對夫人有個嚴厲的生活管理跟時間限制，包括起床時間及宵禁時間皆有所規範，只是從他人口中得知的消息總是有所存疑罷了。  
「十一點半。」  
二宮看了下自己右手邊的錶，現在是深夜兩點。  
根據以前偶然打聽的消息⋯⋯在一點前可能都會有管家巡視吧？如果巡視過了，「現在廚房最後善後整理到離開檢查都是由我負責，那麼半夜三點前如果翔さん覺得肚子餓的話，歡迎前來覓食。」

在那之後，櫻井似乎意識到在這個毫無生存價值的茫茫沙漠之中徘徊到了盡頭，有了一抹小小的綠洲存在，那裡有著溫柔的甘泉、溫暖的陽光，他可以放下綁手綁腳的腳鏈、卸下勒緊脖頸的繩索，不需顧忌地大聲叱喝跟哭泣、還有發自內心的大笑⋯⋯

僅僅只是短暫的宵禁後兩小時，他卻永遠想守護那每個瞬間，不允許任何人去將它破壞掉。

——


	2. Ep.02 — 金平糖

藤原家的家主歷代一直都是政治家，櫻井翔身為藤原家的夫人，白天的例行公事不乏有社交禮儀、外文等相關該學習的項目。櫻井的出身家庭也算是望族之一，每天要學的東西，尤其是社交禮儀櫻井翔都已經熟稔十分，每經歷一次都會覺得疲憊。  
他會被安排這些事，主要是他的丈夫就是特別想控制他，不想看到他有什麼意料之外的一舉一動，最令他感到作噁的就是Alpha自以為是的控制欲，還有那強烈但卻喜歡糟蹋他人的自尊心。他的丈夫喜歡的是乖巧溫順聽話的Omega，不是像他這樣時不時會反抗他與之正面爭執的Omega。

進行著Omega該有的禮儀課，感到百般無聊卻不敢表於形的櫻井，摸了摸前陣子自己打上的耳洞，回想起前段時間的事。  
他也想不透為何要這麼做，也許是想要有多一點自己能掌控的事物，才拿起消毒工具開始動手，最後被丈夫發現多了個耳洞時對他發怒，他以這是自己的身體他人管不著為由與丈夫吵的不可開交。  
在入夜後的宵禁時間，他又偷偷的摸進後廚，二宮就在那等著他，吃了點東西就向二宮說起了此事。二宮聽完卻笑著要他保持耳洞小心不要密合，不然這一架白吵了。很快就被二宮幾句話給逗笑，心裡的不愉快就這麼被驅散了。

夜晚十分，看著門縫的光影晃過，聽著腳步聲逐漸遠去，直到門縫外恢復完全的黑暗，接著再等個幾分鐘，就能安全地踏出房門而不被發現。  
櫻井翔維持這樣的生活已經有好一陣子了，起初他偶而會這樣踏出房門，在沒人注視的時間裡享受著夜間獨有的寧靜，一直到那個晚上去了後廚找點食物，才知道這樣的深夜裡有人和他一樣⋯⋯和他一樣享用著黑夜。  
在二宮第一次做給他的蛋包飯的那天起，兒時住在鄉下的回憶不時會浮在夢中。農閒時田裡種植整片的向日葵，吹來的風裡帶著一絲的泥土味，還有一雙手將最寶貝的金平糖遞給了他。  
那雙手的主人的身影在記憶中已經十分模糊，是他在那交到第一個朋友，但還等不及對方再來找自己，他卻已經離開那裡。

距離那一晚已經好幾個星期，櫻井翔在一週中有幾天會來找二宮和也，拋下無謂的身分隔閡，不是什麼家主夫人與廚師，單純的以『櫻井翔』、『二宮和也』的身分來交流，除此之外二宮給他特別的氛圍，硬要形容的話⋯⋯就好似他們以前就見過一般，這些都讓櫻井翔自住進藤原家以來，感受到前所未有的自在。  
從二宮的工作話題到櫻井自己以前讀大學時的生活經歷，都是這樣自然而然成了他們享用夜宵時會一起搭配的話題。

最後他也在這期間很自然地就喊了較為親暱的稱呼，「ニノ，你都這麼晚睡，真的沒關係嗎？」  
「嗯，沒輪到去早市採買的話，是沒問題的。不過⋯與其擔心我，翔さん自己也是吧？」

句尾沒有明說的事，櫻井知道這是在暗指他被嚴格監管的作息時間，但對他來說如果沒有現在如綠洲般讓他喘息的時間，是比睡眠時間減少來的更為痛苦，「嗯，我已經開始習慣這樣的作息了⋯⋯ニノ不會覺得這裡的工作很封閉嗎？」  
「封閉？倒也還好⋯我們也不一定要每個員工都住在這啦，不過在這裡可以包吃包住待遇又不錯，能讓我存很多錢也沒甚麼不好。」  
「可是住在這的話很不自由吧⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯」，見櫻井斂下眼的模樣，二宮臉色漸漸暗了下來。  
而櫻井馬上意識到自己的情緒會影響到對方，他不希望這難得的時間被這種無意義的負面情緒給破壞，「我、我是指會有想跟家人一起住或是想隨時見到想見的人之類的⋯」

「想見的人嗎⋯⋯我啊，曾經喜歡上一個只見過一次的人，不過等我再次遇見他的時候，他已經結婚了。」  
「欸？那真的很可惜呢⋯」  
「是嗎？我覺得現在這樣的生活已經足夠了。」  
明明第一次聽到二宮提起這類話題，本應該像個朋友一樣的鼓勵他來日方長總有新草可尋覓的，不知為何，也許是二宮有些苦澀的微笑，自己沒來由的有股酸意竄上胸口。只能將碗中的湯水飲個幾口，自然的將話題帶到食物上頭。

⋯⋯濕黏悶熱的感覺又來了，櫻井被一股不適感從夢中拖出。他和藤原自上次的吵架後，兩人難得有了共識就是能不見面就不見，因為藤原的工作上似乎是同時遇到很多問題，這段時間對他都沒有好臉色，櫻井也不想再去多招惹他。  
發熱期如期而來了，櫻井平時並沒有與藤原同房，兩人的房間距離也隔很遠。他也不知道藤原有沒有察覺到，不過他更是希望藤原別過來。但熱度越來越高，渴望被觸碰的本能慾望開始從深處蔓延出來佔據他的意識。

『我啊，曾經喜歡上一個只見過一次的人。』  
那天二宮所說的話，不合時宜的浮現在腦海裡，讓櫻井本就糊成一團的腦袋弄得更混亂。  
如果可以，他好希望二宮此時能出現在身旁⋯⋯好希望自己能成為那個不再讓二宮露出落寞神情的人。

令櫻井自己意外的是，回過神來他已站在只差一個轉彎就能進入廚房的轉角，廚房內傳來鍋具輕輕碰撞的聲音，他知道是二宮正在裡面收拾，像是做出了甚麼決定似的，咬了牙邁出腳步踏入廚房。

「啊、翔さん？我以為你今晚不來了⋯⋯你不舒服嗎？」  
站在門前的櫻井雙頰潮紅微微喘著氣，雙眼泛著水光望著他，二宮急忙的移動到櫻井身旁攙扶，不料卻被對方緊緊擁住，頰邊貼著櫻井的頸部。這是二宮第一次像這樣近距離的靠近Omega，獨有的甜膩香味在撥撩著他的鼻尖。連他這種Beta都能感覺得到，就知道面前的櫻井狀態不太妙。  
撫上櫻井環在自己身上顫抖的手臂，二宮有些不甘地皺著眉緩了口氣輕聲說道，「要不要我幫你叫人⋯」  
「我希望是你⋯⋯」

被櫻井給打斷話，頓時間二宮怔怔的做不出回應，櫻井鬆開手臂望著二宮的雙瞳。  
「我希望能觸碰我的人是ニノ⋯」  
推開櫻井伸過來想撫摸他臉頰的手，二宮別過頭不想看向櫻井看著他的雙眸，「我不是你的Alpha，我甚至連個Alpha都不是⋯我只是個普通的⋯」  
「無關乎那些無謂的身分、性別⋯我只是單純的、喜歡ニノ而已⋯」

即便櫻井並沒有想起往事，在二宮眼裡，那個站在田埂間被向日葵包圍的男孩，那個笑著接過他給的金平糖的男孩，明明只見過一次面，讓他在心中剛種下戀慕的種子後再也沒見到的男孩，現在卻站在面前向他傾訴與自己一樣的心情。然而，如今彼此的身分卻讓那顆『種子』永遠不能被允許發芽。  
這些二宮都是知道的，所以他才將那顆抑制不住冒出芽的種子再覆上更多的土壤，深深地埋在心底不讓人發現。

只需要一個回應，就會讓彼此無法回頭。只要一句話，就會讓兩人深陷泥濘。

他明知道這一切，當他在看到櫻井被他推拒時那陷入絕望的神情，問著「你是不是還喜歡著你說過的那個人」的時候，腦裡那一直念叨著要自己沉住氣的理智在這一瞬被擊潰，一直以來將情感深埋住心底、用力說服自己只要能夠靜靜陪伴就足夠的努力，就這麼前功盡棄。  
衝動的將唇貼上，二宮以了當直接的方式回覆櫻井的告白，櫻井似怕對方下一秒會反悔一般摟住他的頸項，笨拙的以唇舌回應。

二宮厚實的手輕輕撫摸著櫻井襯衫半敞下的上身，試圖透過掌心上的溫度來安撫住那因處於發熱期而顫抖的身軀，即便他是個對訊息素極不敏銳的Beta，二宮卻覺得他面前的櫻井，就好像童年裡那得來不易的金平糖，平淡卻讓人難忘的甜味，對他有著無比吸引力。似乎是想以自己身為廚師最敏銳的感官來感受，迷戀的親吮頸部到腹部的白皙肌膚，執意的想用舌頭撫過，用唇舌嚐到每一吋肌膚。  
一路向下撫弄著下身的前端，櫻井不時得壓抑住因敏感而發出的嗚鳴聲，悶悶的哼聲提醒著彼此正在進行一段不倫的性愛，二宮溫柔的以手指擴張後穴。兩人第一次肌膚之親卻好似非常了解對方，櫻井拉過二宮與之親吻，二宮默契的握著發燙的陰莖進入他的體內。  
隨著腰部的律動，以及在耳邊低語著彼此的名字，傾訴著存於心中的憐愛，兩人一起進入了高潮。指緣撫過二宮被汗水打溼的前髮，櫻井將他緊緊擁在懷裡。

「我原本想著只要能陪翔さん就好⋯⋯可以答應我不要後悔嗎？」  
櫻井覺得這時在他面前的能是二宮、能喜歡上對方，都令胸口被一種他沒體會過的感觸給填滿，拉過二宮的手放在自己左胸口上，「從第一次偷跑過來的那天開始⋯都覺得能遇到待在這的ニノ真是太好了⋯」

他們做了不被允許的事，二宮抱了櫻井，而櫻井主動敞開身體，彼此卻因而感到滿足，喜悅的情感遠大於本該有的後悔。

——


	3. Ep.03 — 酒心巧克力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊爆字數
> 
> ＊祝磁石情人節快樂！

櫻井獨自扶著牆緣、抵著被對方擁抱而短暫消停的熱度回到了自己房間，剛剛二宮吵著讓他陪自己走回房間，但他堅持拒絕⋯⋯僅僅就怕一旦到了房內，自己絕對控制不住的再度貼上對方，即使是Beta，讓整個房間沾染第三者的味道肯定是個莫大的風險⋯⋯隔天八成藤原是會來過夜的。他並沒有告訴他原因，而二宮果斷的開口說我知道了，送給他一個溫柔的晚安吻，叫他小心點，便目送對方消失在轉角處。

雙腿癱軟的櫻井撐到房內，靠僅剩意志力踏進浴室一步，無力的橫躺在淋浴間。  
⋯⋯該死的發情期。  
二宮給予他的緩解漸漸消失了，櫻井的體溫再度攀升，體內的血液開始迅速竄流⋯⋯那個黏膩的燥熱感再度襲來。  
雙手顫抖的往大腿內側撫摸，一隻手輕輕的觸摸著殘留二宮精液的甬道，另一隻則握住他喜歡的男人剛撫慰過的性器，櫻井第一次有了被性慾充盈的感覺，就是與二宮做愛的每一分每一秒。

有生以來第一次飽滿的性愛之下，將自己撫慰再度沈浸在剛才彼此的高潮之中，他只想著一個人。「嗚嗯、啊、ニノ⋯ニノ⋯嗯⋯⋯」，前所未有的舒適跟快感從尾椎流竄整個身體的每個角落，才發現自己的身心早已一發不可收拾的愛上對方。

隔天早上他拿起了陳列在書櫃背後的藥罐子，將三顆白色的藥丸吞了下去，將抽屜內隱藏內側有個針頭和透明無味的藥劑，櫻井施打過程異常熟練的技術讓手上看不出明顯的疤痕。

不出所料當天熱潮持續高溫不下，藤原晚上則進入了櫻井的房間內，然後實行生育目的為要的性行為，他也在前一天告訴了二宮，那兩晚他無法過去。

前一晚被操弄到昏厥的櫻井近乎半生不死的躺在床上，過沒多久慣例事後營養管理的家庭醫師便到了櫻井面前，輕聲喚醒對方。「您還好嗎？櫻井さん。」

櫻井無聲的點頭後便乖乖的讓對方做無微不至的身體檢查，醫生表情也不是特別樂觀。「櫻井さん，您的用藥量別再擅自加重，我給您這個月份的避孕藥您吃了多少？」

「抱歉⋯最近有點意氣用事⋯⋯」  
醫生邊寫著病歷邊無奈的搖著頭，「櫻井さん，我知道您無法接受擁有藤原家的孩子，但再這樣下去您會先把自己的身體搞壞的。我先開個休養身體的藥物給您，下個月份的抑制劑跟避孕藥我下禮拜再給您。」

實際上櫻井也並非無依無靠，長年管理他身體健康的貴族家庭醫師是個十分溫柔的女性Beta，也是最清楚自己是怎麼樣被丈夫對待的人，久而久之從他身上拿取最先進配方避孕藥跟隱瞞食用後身體狀況變化已經成了兩人之間默認的共識。  
「那麼今天就先到這裡，下禮拜預約時間是⋯⋯」  
「等一下，醫生。」  
「怎麼了嗎？櫻井さん。」

「非發情期最容易懷孕的日子是什麼時候？」

熱潮結束的那天晚上宵禁過後，櫻井還是去找了二宮。默默開門發現裡面的日光燈是亮著，但是卻不見蹤影，櫻井有點慌張的四處張望，才發現中央廚房的最裡面深處有碰撞聲的動靜跟細小的腳步聲，「二、ニノ⋯？」  
「啊，是翔さん嗎？不好意思等我一下。」

確認是二宮後櫻井便鬆了一口氣，才放心隨意找個板凳坐了下來。心跳不由自主的開始速度加劇，回想起那一晚的越界之後，這是他們第一次再度見面。

「抱歉，最近廚房裡面比較忙。」，二宮趕緊將手上還沒弄完的食材擱置在旁邊，最近櫻井則聽說有個盛大的晚宴又要舉行，大概是這個原因的關係吧？  
「沒關係，我才該抱歉⋯⋯每天晚上都來打擾⋯⋯」，二宮將眼神放軟，溫柔的將手掌覆在櫻井的手背上，勾著笑容微微搖頭，「翔さん，你不用為任何事情道歉。」  
櫻井心頭一緊，再度差點克制不住那情動的慾望，卻無奈還是用理智壓抑了下來，「嗯⋯⋯謝謝你、ニノ。」，二宮肯定知道他會為上一次的舉動道歉，以及那難以壓抑的愧疚感跟罪惡感，但二宮選擇與他共同承擔。  
櫻井不禁沿著二宮指縫間將自己的手緊密扣住彼此，才發現對方手也輕微的在顫抖。  
「ニノ⋯⋯我、」  
「翔さん今天想吃什麼？」  
「欸？」  
「如果你不嫌棄樸素的飯糰可以嗎？」  
「啊、嗯！當然，ニノ做什麼我都沒問題。」

二宮輕笑著點頭之後，手便離開了對方去準備櫻井的宵夜。

二宮說這幾天會有一些員工必須跟他一起熬夜值班準備晚宴的備料，也就是說櫻井會有好幾天無法再見到二宮，而白天卻得跟丈夫外出，讓這幾天顯得更加難受，簡直是度日如年。  
這次晚宴比上一場還要盛大許多，邀請了許多國際高官過來共襄盛舉，主要是藤原家的政治事業有了新的援交世家，因此為此理由舉辦了慶祝晚宴，實質上也就是多了一個政治官及貴族等之間的人脈交流機會罷了。當然櫻井身為藤原夫人扮演著晚宴重要的角色，負責禮儀招待及社交招呼等等都必須嚴謹周到，所以直到晚宴的前一天，櫻井太過於忙碌直到深夜才能沾床睡覺，但他實在是睡不著，他的生理時鐘早已習慣宵禁時間之後是清醒的狀態，在加上與二宮之間難以言喻的隔閡更讓他輾轉反側難以入眠。

他到現在還清楚的記得二宮那顫抖的手包覆著自己⋯⋯櫻井也告訴了自己絕對不允許二宮受到一絲懷疑跟傷害。

當天晚宴櫻井身穿著象徵Omega貞潔純白色的燕尾服，對鏡中的自己輕蔑的嗤之以鼻，在他眼中這個軀殼早就染盡骯髒污穢的豔紅色，就連昂貴的白色燕尾服也騙不了這個污點，究竟觸犯什麼不可原諒的禁忌，自己再清楚不過。

晚宴中櫻井夫人與丈夫的共舞，而心裡想的卻是二宮的撫愛，在藤原的手中轉了一圈後，接著看到二宮身穿黑曜色的燕尾服在旁邊勾著甜美的微笑，他將一隻手提起邀舞，櫻井便一踏不回沈醉在那支華爾滋裡，將身體彼此貼緊，緩和的漫舞與對方的氣息開始同步，然後飽含水光的雙眼對上彼此，不自覺唇與唇慢慢緊密互相吸附後，配合著音樂與舞步將手往下摸向衣內，如黑白相間的陰陽完美的交融在一起似，失重在那醉生夢死的泡沫裡。

啪唧的一聲，泡沫幻滅了。

櫻井隨即在自己的房間裡驚醒，發現疲勞過度的他在晚宴的尾聲中幾乎累的頭暈目眩，一到房間便立刻沾床昏睡了過去，回頭一看時鐘已是深夜快過三點整⋯⋯二宮大概是已經離開廚房了吧？櫻井不甘得捶了頓床，當真正想見對方時無法見面，才是最遙遠的距離⋯⋯  
——扣扣。  
櫻井停下了動作，瞬間質疑是否自己睡昏頭出現了幻聽，再回頭看看四周冷靜下來，想想這種時候怎麼會有人敲門呢？

「⋯⋯翔さん。」  
「ニノ⋯⋯！」，聲音非常微小，但他絕對沒有聽錯。

櫻井悄悄把門打開了一縫，二宮那深邃的褐色瞳立刻黏了過來，憐愛的像是請求通過的孩子般，以及隱約多了幾分糖度的笑意。  
「ニノ⋯⋯你不用大老遠跑來這裡呀？你這樣很容易被發現的，得趕快回去才行⋯⋯」，櫻井說著說著又忍不住鼻尖酸澀，上前擁抱了二宮，說著又無法輕易的請對方離開，「為什麼要特地跑過來呢？」

「翔さん、」，二宮撫上櫻井的背，便加深了擁抱的力道，「抱歉就這樣突然跑來⋯⋯我知道很危險⋯⋯坦白說我也很害怕之後會發生什麼事，但是⋯⋯」  
二宮輕推開一小段距離，將視線對上對方的眼裡，並將手中藏住的銀飾耳環亮出來，剔透的光芒對櫻井來說有點過度的耀眼奪目，眼眶濕潤的開始哽咽起來，彷彿有什麼想說的話全都卡在喉嚨裡說不出來。他只知道，他好喜歡二宮，喜歡到無以復加的地步，但根本無法用言語表達，只能將頭輕觸在對方被可愛的短瀏海覆蓋的額上，感受與他同在緊張而情動的體溫。

「如果你有需要的話，戴上它我就會知道了。情人節快樂，翔さん。」，他早已決定，要陪著對方一起墮落⋯⋯跌進那不可原諒的輪迴當中，禁忌使他心跳加速，是興奮還是不知所措也分不太清楚，只知道二宮和也深信與櫻井翔一起的話，他可以面對。

櫻井才意識到過了午夜後就是世人所稱的情人節，平常他早就對情人什麼的產生了厭惡跟唾棄感，曾幾何時這個特殊節日已徹底遺忘在自己的生命當中。  
然而面對眼前的影子情人，櫻井默默的將耳飾戴上自己的左耳上，二宮有意圖將自己偷偷準備的酒心巧克力咬住，接著遞進對方的口中。今晚還沒熄滅的燭光閃滅，剛凝固成形的濃郁巧克力在兩人的唇邊添上情慾，酒精的催化下讓理智隨著溫度攀升的巧克力逐漸溶解一切，「⋯⋯ニノ、嗯⋯⋯還想要⋯⋯」，被吻腫的唇緣摻和了巧克力殘香，二宮舔舐得極其溫柔，將手慢慢往下移動，「翔さん，你好犯規⋯⋯你今晚的白色燕尾服還沒換下來呢！」

「嗚⋯嗯！抱歉我、我在洗澡前就睡著了⋯⋯所以才⋯⋯」，二宮揚起漂亮的貓唇，拉著櫻井進到浴室。「那我幫你洗澡吧。」，櫻井聞後臉頰漲紅特別厲害，羞恥的將身子往後退了幾步，二宮順著對方卻步的方向上前禁錮在牆邊，與冰冷磁磚碰壁的櫻井才意識到身體已經燒燙得燥熱難耐。  
二宮幫櫻井褪下了潔白無瑕的西裝褲，底下的內褲卻早就溢滿淋漓的汁水，從後穴及勃起滲漏的液體混雜在一塊，二宮等不及將指尖探入下體，細膩入微的替對方擴張完成，櫻井被襲來的快感動情，邀約般的翹起臀瓣，將自己服貼在牆上降溫，卻制不住那股間流瀉的蜜液，二宮將鼻尖蹭上櫻井的頸窩裡，像小動物一樣甜膩的撒嬌，「我進去了⋯⋯」

櫻井點了頭。  
一進入便獲得滿足般把二宮的陰莖緊緻吸附住，深入淺出的動作一開始十分的溫柔，但眼看著對方的背影被皎白無暇的燕尾服穿的有模有樣，身下卻被自己淫蕩操弄著，眼前如玻璃般一觸即碎的寶石是如此的耀眼，滿腦子被性慾支配之下侵入越來越粗暴，想要親手玷污這貞潔的夫人，「嗚⋯啊⋯ニノ⋯⋯用力一點⋯⋯快一點⋯⋯」，二宮一手將無垢般晚禮服鎖進自己懷中加快了抽插速度，櫻井將酥麻的快感轉化成嬌嗔，撞擊敏感帶與高潮隨之拔高音調，被汗水與自己精液給打濕的服裝增添了色情的吻痕，操腫的肉穴裡在結合交界處不斷流溢出混濁的黏液，「夫人、喜歡嗎？」  
「啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯嗯、啊⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯」，二宮久違的喊了禁稱，櫻井一瞬間羞愧與悖德感交雜著神經與感官，竟讓發燙的性器再度硬了起來，柔嫩的臀部逐漸隨著進出次數越抬越高，雙腿可憐兮兮的不停打顫，僅剩蜷曲腳掌支撐著上身的衝擊，可是還是不夠⋯⋯「拜託、請給我多一點⋯⋯ニノ。」  
「不准用敬語⋯⋯」，無視於階層關係的二宮開始加深力道揉捏起渾圓的臀瓣跟挺立的乳纓，再度將櫻井的腰肢飽受粗暴的摧折，「啊、啊⋯⋯操我、好想要⋯⋯」，櫻井叫囂得肆無忌憚，思緒早已分崩離析、衣衫早就被蹂躪的凌亂不堪，櫻井被二宮的雙手撕毀了光鮮亮麗的外貌，淫蕩的孽種萌生在生殖腔內慢慢結成熟果，「啊⋯⋯夫人、您很美麗⋯⋯真的很美⋯⋯」  
櫻井扭過頭渴求著綿密的親吻，二宮將吻獻給了他的夫人，在對方粘膩的悶哼裡從體內灌滿了精液，獻給了屬於他的夫人。

同時高潮的霧氣彼此籠罩著濕熱，並在潮吹下讓對方引出大膽嬌嫩的嗓音，「啊嗯⋯⋯還要⋯⋯還不夠⋯⋯」，櫻井癱軟的身子已無法站著接受性愛，二宮則從背後用舌尖品嚐起快要溶解的白色巧克力，終於替對方解下外衣，「不行，該睡了，夫人。」

「不⋯⋯我還⋯⋯⋯」

在那之後櫻井斷了線的順著二宮懷裡昏睡過去，後者不捨的舔舐著自己的戀人被撕裂痛逼出來的淚水，再啃噬耳垂間那閃爍一抹銀光的印記⋯⋯「晚安，夫人。」

隨後二宮非常小心翼翼的替對方清洗身體，而櫻井開始在夢鄉裡發出黏糊糊的咽嗚聲，像個還要糖吃的孩子那樣軟軟的攀在二宮肩上，呢喃細語些構不成句段，無奈輕輕抱回床上蓋好棉被後，並深情的在唇邊覆上晚安吻，一碰上櫻井突然無意識纏綿起可可餘香的舌吻，強勢的探進二宮口腔內，肢體也像個嬰兒掛上二宮的肩上，那似女孩子般纖細的腳踝扣上自己的腰桿，讓二宮陷入動彈不得的僵局，剛洗好澡的沐浴香惹的剛整理好思緒的他一點一滴的崩解，滾入被窩裡回應了對方。

「⋯⋯ニノ、好香、」，櫻井說著夢話，嘴裡像是含著軟糖般夾雜著溫軟的奶音，二宮細心的找了條毛巾墊在櫻井的下身，麻煩的是對方像磁鐵一樣鉤上身體的手腳完全無法離身，甚至懷疑剛剛體力透支的模樣根本是假的，搞得前戲行動有些困難。  
二宮將已經脹疼的下身在今晚第二次頂入分泌旺盛的穴口裡頭，一陣舒適的呢喃從櫻井齒縫中流露出來，「啊、嗯⋯⋯我的カズ⋯⋯」

這真的太犯規了⋯⋯二宮皺著眉深深吐了一口氣，「⋯⋯翔ちゃん⋯⋯」  
從開始熟悉對方敏感帶的地方操進去，大概是因為睡著的關係，每一下都伴著從本能深處毫無掩飾的呻吟，不停的對入侵者進行溺愛的撒嬌，讓人越來越招架不住，自己完全溺在櫻井的愛液中近乎窒息般急促的喘息，越深陷速度越失控⋯⋯  
拂過只憑身體本能與自己交合的睡貌，幫了對方射出白濁後一陣身顫也一去不復返射進櫻井的生殖腔內⋯⋯

櫻井恢復了平均的呼吸聲、二宮無微不至的事後清洗，接著無聲無息的離開了房間。  
他們走進了一去不復返的不歸路。

晦暗的夜幕跟死寂的靜謐一起悄悄埋藏了那天屬於夫人的夜晚，那輕易將一絲脆弱的薄紙焚燒殆盡的夜晚。

——


	4. Ep.04 — 水羊羹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊孕期設定有慎入

午夜時分的後廚，被清理得乾乾淨淨，貼近半掩的木門能聽見細細的喘息聲，像是野獸於深夜中潛伏在暗處，脫離羞恥與自己的伴侶交纏在一塊。  
不知道為什麼就是如此的無法控制自己，是身下的人的誘惑所致，還是自己心底深處就是期待這麼做⋯⋯

「嗯、ニノ⋯那裏⋯啊、」

隨著櫻井高潮時隱忍不住的喘息聲，二宮情不自禁的貼上櫻井的耳畔，親吻著耳垂上的銀飾，此時此刻他就好似屬於自己一般，二宮親吮過櫻井的後頸，有若似無的在自於別人的標記上舔吻，即便他根本辦不到將標記覆蓋過去。  
扳過他的臉龐，二宮輕咬住那豐厚的下唇，帶著情慾的舔吻發出滋滋水聲，隨後退出櫻井的體內，用手替自己擼動好讓慾望發洩出來。他僅存的一點理智告訴自己不能再次失控，明晚藤原估計又會與櫻井同房，他還有理智知道這晚內射在櫻井體內是有多危險的事，他不能逞一時之快令櫻井暴露在風險之中。

「翔さん⋯還好嗎⋯？」  
櫻井扶在被二宮收拾乾淨的料理台上，桌面上有零星幾點他高潮後灑上的濁液，牽起二宮撐在他一旁的手，放在唇邊親吻，「嗯⋯沒事⋯」

下午是輪到二宮和也替藤原宅邸的晚餐備料的時間，在流理臺旁細心的將蔬菜清洗處理，熟練的將果皮去除，其他家僕推著用過午餐的餐具進來，他們的對話卻讓二宮失了神，深深的將果肉與果皮一起削除了一大塊。

「聽說了嗎？今早負責夫人的醫生，在看完夫人後，就到藤原先生的書房談了很久。」  
「那談了甚麼你知道嗎⋯？」  
「不知道⋯⋯只聽說昨晚藤原先生去了夫人的房間，很快就出來了。」

他們的聲音漸漸的像是隔了一層牆一般越來越模糊，混亂的思緒開始在二宮的腦中竄流。  
翔さん沒事吧⋯我還能做些什麼⋯諸如此類的想法不斷的重複複寫在眼前，直到另一位廚工喚了他的名字，二宮才好好的回過神來。  
「二宮，管家剛剛過來說近期餐點的部分要調整，晚點討論一下要怎麼改。」  
「⋯⋯好。」

初春時節還有些寒冷，而窗外的庭院已染上些許綠意，日正當午的時間櫻井翔難得還能窩在被子裡。凝視著掌心內的銀製耳飾，從二宮送他這禮物已經有快一個月的時間，他用時間來推測，今天醫生來看過他後訝異的原因，應該就是出自於與二宮度過的情人節夜晚。

這段時間也不是沒有和藤原同房過，但他自己能感覺得到，體內懷上孩子一點出自於藤原的訊息素都沒有，身上標記的氣味把這真相藏的嚴嚴實實。  
暗自竊喜著自己計劃的成功，櫻井就是想報復那驕傲的Alpha，藤原絕對沒有想過屬於自己的Omega會跟Beta的廚師有染。昨晚藤原踏入這間房時，一接觸到那訊息素就不適的暈眩、反胃，藤原見狀把女傭喊來照顧他，年邁的女傭說著這也許是夫人有喜了，藤原聽聞後還一副喜上眉梢的模樣，他只覺得可笑至極。

「ニノ⋯⋯」  
親吻一下那銀飾後放入盒內收進矮櫃內藏好，他衝動的一心實行計劃，卻還沒想好如何對二宮開口真正的事實。他連接下來該怎麼找機會再跟二宮獨處都不知道⋯⋯

這個月廚房內甚至是整個宅邸上下，打下手的人手減少了一些，其中原因二宮不想去深究，他有種預感越深究，待在這的時間只會越短，他並不希望離開這座宅邸，因為這意味著離開櫻井的身邊。  
他接下了其他廚工因為工作量相較變多之下不想做的事情，負責有身孕的夫人的飲食，手中拿著醫生寫的注意事項，一邊在紙上筆畫著預想的菜單，經過醫生寫的東西他才知道櫻井這方面的身體狀況其實並不是很好，這份清單上列了不少調理相關的事項。

他想，這也許就是藤原高興的原因，他在與醫生會面完畢時，經過藤原的書房，藤原正和其他門客抽著大煙談些關於子嗣有望的事，似乎還很斷定的認為一定是自己的血脈，聽畢二宮為這個自信到愚蠢的Alpha感到嗤笑。  
然而他突然有股難言之感從心臟蔓延到喉間，不知道怎麼形容，自己究竟該為喜歡的人有了孩子感到高興還是該為此感到心塞。  
即便心裡很清楚，櫻井翔再度出現在他面前時，便知道心上人不會成為自己的伴侶這件事，但二宮在心裡仍有些不甘。就算櫻井懷中是他的孩子，然而不論是櫻井翔還是未出世的孩子，兩者永遠也只會屬於藤原，不會是他的。

推著準備好的餐點站在房門前，二宮深了口氣敲門。藤原和門客們喝開，原先喊了櫻井露個面，而櫻井出現一會兒以不舒服為由很快的回房，藤原則繼續在餐廳起了小酒宴，大部分家僕前去應付，他自告奮勇將晚餐送到櫻井的房內。  
「打擾了，現在幫夫人送上晚餐⋯」

進門入眼的景象是櫻井倚在桌前對著窗戶，月光下將其身影映得朦朧，他愣在原地直到櫻井察覺門口站了個人轉過身才回過神。  
「ニ、ニノ？怎麼是你拿過來⋯？」  
「其他人沒空，我就自己推來了。」  
「這樣啊⋯」

看著二宮欠身施禮一下開始動手收拾起他雜亂的桌面，「欸等、這裡我來整理就好⋯你不必這樣⋯」，阻止著二宮欲整理的動作，卻捕捉到那雙褐色瞳中滾動的水光，「ニノ、你不用這樣，這裡只有你我，不用這麼恭敬⋯」

聞後二宮抿了抿唇，「⋯我聽說了，翔さん一整天沒吃東西了吧？先吃點東西⋯好嗎？」  
經這麼一說，櫻井才感覺到空腹感，無聲的點頭讓二宮張羅起他的晚飯，是簡單的和食，只是多了許多講究營養的蔬菜，二宮一邊提起會開始負責他的飲食，因為藤原絕對吃不慣這些所以自然是會分開準備。

「請用。」  
「嗯，謝謝。」，二宮執起他的手將餐具遞來他手上，櫻井低下頭靜靜地吃起今天的第一餐。  
二宮就這麼安靜的站在桌旁讓他莫名的感到不好意思，出聲讓二宮坐下說著桌上的書籍隨意翻翻沒關係，而櫻井從沒想過二宮有一天會坐在他房內翻書，他故意放慢用餐的速度，就想著讓此時此刻能夠加長一些。  
被盯著看的二宮突然抬起頭，「胃口還是不好嗎⋯？今天準備的很倉促所以⋯」  
「不、不是的⋯只是沒想到有一天會和ニノ這樣待在我房間⋯」  
兩人短暫的沉默，二宮抬起眼與他對視。

「其實我很擔心你，翔さん一直在勉強自己對吧。」，伸手將櫻井無名指上那只今天為了應付丈夫而戴上的銀戒取下，傾身貼上櫻井的唇上落下一吻，「而我甚麼都做不到，只能這樣陪著你⋯」

在櫻井試圖想說些甚麼時，二宮從上衣內袋拿出錶看了看時間，主廳那的酒席不知道還會維持多久，不知道自己能在櫻井這待上多久的時間，急忙地從餐車的下層拿出為了掩人耳目而用布包裹起來的盒裝，裏頭是他藉口要補買食材溜出宅邸時買的水羊羹，「不知道你會不會喜歡就擅自買了⋯翔さん就留著當甜點吧。」

二宮皺了皺眉一股腦的把思索了一下午的話語傾出，「⋯不論如何，我想、我還是會喜歡著翔さん吧⋯所以如果之後還想再過來廚房，我都會在那等著。」  
第一次見到慌亂而說話變得不利索的二宮，櫻井覺得二宮對他的喜歡就像是這盒水羊羹那剔透的表面一樣純粹，而內在卻是如表皮下的內餡一樣飽滿。純粹的不在意他懷上的究竟是屬於誰，而自己卻享用著這份愛，自私的實行計劃，面對二宮的喜歡他頓時的無地自容，不禁低下頭緊緊擰住包覆在腿上的布料，一句該說的話都說不出口。

遠處廳內喧雜的聲響從門縫裡竄進靜謐的房內，叨擾得令他思緒萬千，明知是條佈滿荊棘之路，二宮卻選擇緊握著他的手，無論他怎麼做彼此都會是傷痕累累，自己真的值得二宮為他受這一路上的刺痛嗎⋯

－－


	5. Ep.05 — 蟹肉可樂餅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章含有孕期性描寫+產乳Play，請真的真的真的慎入！！！！

某一晚屬於兩人間剛習慣沒多久那秘密的宵禁時間，當時二宮正苦於自己成為迎賓某位兩世家十分親密的小型餐會下豐盛食譜中擔任點綴一環，自己先是嘗試製作了幾道比較清淡爽口的開胃菜，然而卻總是缺少了些什麼，只能無奈的接連嘆氣。  
櫻井似乎敏銳的觀察到二宮少有明顯感受到氣餒的嘆氣聲，主動提出了疑問，二宮也很乾脆把煩惱說給櫻井聽，櫻井聞後露出了莫名有自信的笑容說著「這個家庭底細我可是易如反掌呢！」  
「這個家裡有個未來當家的少爺，他似乎特別喜歡蟹肉，如果餐點出現蟹肉相關的菜餚，一定喜上眉梢吧？」  
他們這次接待的世襲貴族世家，是一個從十幾年前官商合作到現在的老夥伴，對方少爺三不五時會過來叨擾與藤原的夫人小酌一番，那位少爺似乎特別鍾意櫻井本身，而不是純粹表面的商業交流行為，時常在微醺的狀態下逐漸變得越來越口無遮攔，雖然總是少不了被騷擾的肢體動作，但憑著櫻井巧妙的對話引導，也打聽了不少他們兩家族之間秘密的交易行為。  
大概從那之後，少有的黑市情報櫻井也一點一滴的從中滲入，必要的時候甚至將自己身體換為情報獎勵，將兩家埋藏在黑暗裡的醜聞不斷挖掘出來，這兩家的勾結手段早已腐敗潰爛到連櫻井都不禁嗤笑一聲。

其實總有一天，他恨不得想毀了這一切，櫻井翔自己絕對不是笨蛋，想離開這個地方必須自己握點什麼把柄、鑽點漏洞，所以不管是什麼樣的情報、什麼有利的醜聞，他都堅持不放過。直到遇到了二宮，突然從永無止境腐臭扭曲的現實當中無聲綻放的一點暖陽，他才默默停止了這個屬於自己秘密的社交行為。  
隔一天二宮聽了櫻井的建議，嘗試製作了蟹肉可樂餅，那天櫻井在宵禁之後依舊潛伏廚房內，正好試吃了一塊，沒想到成了櫻井心目中最喜歡的宵夜之一，當天櫻井邊咀嚼食物邊喜滋滋的模樣，那彷彿快被幸福淹沒的笑顏⋯⋯事後ㄧ回憶總能讓二宮不禁勾起令人心癢的寵溺感，暗自將這份菜單私藏進自己的心裡，便將蟹肉料理換成另外一道接待這次的餐會。

自從得知藤原家的夫人懷有身孕後不久，家族內部出現了不少騷動，談論起後代繼承人的話題逐漸升溫，藤原也隨著這話題提高了自己傲氣的態度，變得越來越得意忘形。  
因一個子嗣即將誕生而舉辦奢華揮霍的社交餐會即將在進入懷孕第四個月後盛大舉行，紙醉金迷的狂喜歡慶更是諷刺倒映出櫻井虛偽的面具下那如此可悲的生育傀儡。  
在接近宴會的尾聲中，櫻井發覺自己眼前一黑頭暈目眩、身體狀況越顯越虛弱無力得站不起來時，腹部傳來一陣極度不適疼痛，櫻井才能獲得救贖般從那片刺耳的喧囂聲中蒸發殆盡。

由僕人攙扶到房間後，櫻井將自己虛弱無力的身軀陷進被窩裡面，他再也忍無可忍⋯⋯他開始毫無克制的嚎哭不停，嘶聲吶喊的聲音狠狠的刺穿自己遍體麟傷的心臟，連體內的小生命也受到影響似的有了不小的動靜，櫻井收斂了哭聲，緩緩撫摸著自己微微隆起的腹部，他靜靜的傾聽著生命的規律呼吸，裡面有個溫暖的小心臟陪伴他一起跳動，一起活著⋯⋯那是二宮和也的孩子，只屬於他與二宮和也的孩子。  
這是櫻井第一次感受到了胎動。

沒過多久，櫻井終於緩了些不安的情緒，慢慢被孩子的溫度給拯救⋯⋯才意識到這孩子對他的意義並不只是二宮和也的血脈，還是他活著的救贖，也是與他內心深處所渴望的愛緊密連繫著一個生命的源頭。

他用雙手安撫自己微脹疼的肚子，默默的承諾起，他必須守護這個孩子，同時也守護著二宮和也，然後讓他們相會，並且一起生活。  
但那幸福洋溢的瞬間被一個擅闖自己房門的丈夫給打斷了思緒，藤原的容貌像是凝膠般挾帶濃烈腥臭黑色溶液裡產生的漣漪，醜陋而讓人身心發寒。  
「翔，你沒事吧？」  
「你⋯⋯你想幹嘛？宴會那邊呢？」，櫻井掌心冒了不少冷汗，從生理上都清楚明白對方會毫無理由來這裡絕對是別有用心。  
「主角的你都離場，沒多久會也就散了，身為丈夫的我當然要早點過來陪陪你啊。」  
「別過來⋯⋯」  
「別這樣嘛！你肚子裡可是懷著我們寶貝呢！讓爸爸摸摸他啊⋯⋯」，藤原用訊息素壓制住櫻井，用黏膩的嘴胡亂舔舐翔顫抖的雙唇，讓他禁錮在床內動彈不得，但櫻井憋不住的淚水正不斷充斥著雙頰，內心近乎撕心裂肺的哭吼著表面卻不敢出聲⋯⋯但藤原突然碰到了自己腹部，並回憶起剛剛孩子的聲音⋯⋯「⋯⋯別碰我⋯⋯」  
「啊？你說什麼？」  
「別碰我！」，櫻井不假思索的將巴掌從藤原臉上毫不留情搧了下去，在縫隙之餘逃離了對方身下的魔掌。  
「櫻井翔，你果然只是個垃圾⋯⋯」，藤原震怒之下也把巴掌還給了櫻井，燙紅的左邊臉頰痛得似乎滲得出血絲。

「要不是你肚子裡還有我寶貝兒子，我還不把你操到再也下不了床！」，藤原丟下這話後邊悻悻然的離開了櫻井的房間。  
那一下的摔門聲簡直劃破了整棟建築內的寂靜，餘音過後在櫻井內心燃燒熾烈的怒火中仍然在哀嚎著一絲苟延殘喘，他好痛苦，痛苦得無法呼吸，彷彿被左頰的疼痛不停的刺傷，掌印更是像刺青般脫離不了那層肌膚。

「ニノ⋯⋯」  
宵禁後乍過午夜之時，櫻井將藏在矮櫃裡的銀飾拿出來並且戴上，微踉蹌的起身後離開房間，在空曠的漆黑走廊中無聲無息的往廚房路上，頂著已經失焦的雙眼、側臉還殘留那腫脹的紅印、還有微脹不適的身下狀況，拖著十分狼狽的身體，夜深人靜中扶著牆緣來到了廚房。

忙著清理剩餘廚房整潔的二宮，將掃除用具放整齊之後，便準備最後的擦拭工作結束，便直接熄燈離開廚房。事實上自從櫻井懷孕後，他們的宵禁時間漸漸的變得越來越少，大概是懷有身孕的櫻井體力漸漸變得差，更多的是需要睡眠跟休息時間，沒幾次，兩人深夜的相處時間也變得非常短暫，甚至有一次聊到一半櫻井突然趴在桌上無意識的進入夢鄉。  
二宮溫柔的拍了拍睡眼惺忪的他，牽著他的手回到櫻井房間做最後的道別，從那之後過了快三個禮拜，櫻井再也沒去廚房見二宮。

二宮望著廚房一角的時鐘，正好是凌晨十二點半左右，即便他如此的掛念櫻井，前幾天仍痴痴等待到將近三點才離開廚房，那日積月累的空等只讓二宮覺得特別心塞，他深知彼此的緣分正逐漸變得淡薄，然後一瞬間意識到那階層關係的疏遠讓他們牽連的絲線有多脆弱⋯⋯  
「⋯⋯算了吧。」，二宮將廚房所有的電燈全部熄滅後，拿出一串頗有重量的鑰匙，從廚房出來後正準備將廚房的大門鎖好，此時耳朵十分敏銳的二宮停下了鏗鏘作響的鎖門動作，豎耳傾聽那若有似無的腳步聲，跟隨著空曠傳導的空氣中輕微傳遞過來的呼吸聲。  
⋯⋯從遠處看是十分狼狽模樣的櫻井從黑暗深淵般微弱浮現在他面前。

「⋯⋯翔さん！」，二宮連忙非常輕聲細語的呼喊對方後，將門趕緊鎖好上前攙扶看起來十分難受的櫻井。

「ニノ⋯⋯我好難受⋯⋯」，櫻井一旦碰觸二宮的身上便將自己身體的重量全部交給對方，被二宮懷中的溫暖一點一滴的包覆，讓人久違難耐的攀過指尖立刻與對方十指緊扣，臉放鬆的埋進二宮頸窩邊，苦悶憋屈的淚水再度潸潸流下。  
「翔さん，你不回房休息嗎？⋯⋯」，二宮靠近對方耳邊低語，深怕彼此的談話聲劃破死寂的走廊間， 被任何人聽到。  
櫻井沾滿淚水的回望二宮後，輕輕的搖了搖頭暗示他並不想回自己房間時，二宮默契的以蜻蜓點水般的輕吻作為回應後，一聲不響的扶著櫻井小心翼翼一步一腳印的往他自己休息房間走去。

二宮的房間並不是很寬敞，倒不如說有些狹窄擁擠，裡面的雜物卻擺放的十分整齊又乾淨，雖說是家內傭人用的小房間，待遇卻也不算差。

櫻井有些不安的環顧四周，他很清楚這個區域是不只二宮在的休息空間，僅僅隔著一道牆，就是別的家僕的房間。  
二宮自己不發一語的泡了一杯茶放在櫻井的身旁，對方禮貌性說聲道謝的接過後，有些垂頭喪氣的不再表現過多回應⋯⋯二宮黑曜色的雙眸探進對方不斷逃避的視線當中，目不轉睛。  
「翔さん，告訴我發生什麼事了。」，二宮伸手揉捏著對方正戴著銀飾的耳垂間，便將自己的聲音放得更輕，輕得只有咫尺之間才聽得到的距離。

「想要⋯⋯」  
「翔さん，這裡很容易被發現⋯⋯況且我想知道的是⋯⋯」  
「拜託⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯我想要⋯⋯」  
「可是⋯⋯」，二宮無奈的望向櫻井身下微微隆起的腹部，似乎心底也是搖擺不定的不安跟緊張。  
櫻井將身向前傾，跨著雙腿在二宮間，早已沾滿淚水的舔吻緩慢融進二宮的嘴邊。奮力將雙手使勁的將二宮緊貼附在自己懷中，二宮一瞬間的驚訝之餘，他聽見了耳畔傳來遠方的鼓聲似那十分朦朧不清的胎動，「ニノ⋯⋯這是你的孩子。」，櫻井輕聲細語的低吟，讓二宮心中原本若有似無的裂痕劇烈崩毀，彷彿千萬的思緒陷入混沌與膠著，一個理智線出現啪唧的斷裂聲，隨即又被對方一聲煽動，「我想要的是這孩子真正的爸爸。」  
二宮堵住了櫻井的雙唇，雙手捧著對方受過不輕傷害的臉，「我會小心點的。」  
對方說完之後櫻井滿意的褪下睡衣及內褲，後穴早已充盈著黏膩的濁液，二宮溫柔的替對方擴充之時熟練的摩擦著敏感點，櫻井伴隨著舒適的快感強烈的擺動起腰部，隱忍著呻吟的痛苦之際二宮再度貼上對方的唇，另一手無意識揉向因懷孕而微膨脹的胸部，立挺的乳暈似乎突然變得特別脹痛，櫻井難耐的將乳頭遞進二宮的嘴裡。  
二宮輕咬起乳纓後，隱約嗅到了些奶香的腥味，讓二宮有些失控的變本加厲，不禁像嬰兒般吸吮起來，櫻井憋著輕聲的喘息更提醒彼此這房內禁忌的偷情，醞釀更多卻是兩人間情慾的催化劑。  
櫻井情不自禁將自己坐上二宮硬挺的陰莖，開始動起腰桿不斷撞擊著前列腺，用如潮水般的快感麻痺那身下懷著孩子的沈重感，繼續任由二宮舔吮讓自己脹得不適的乳頭。

隨著擺動速度越來越快，櫻井實在是難以忍受憋著呻吟，只能口中洩露一絲哭腔的緊咬住對方的後頸。那抽插隨著不斷堆疊性慾如失重般刺激遍佈全身上下，胸前兩端奶水竟無法克制的滴漏出來，無意識的分泌乳水讓櫻井極度羞恥的想躲開二宮。  
二宮硬是拉回了對方的身體，並將舌尖嚐著奶水後，輕聲的說著，「翔ちゃん，我也想要。」，櫻井聞後羞愧的別開視線，二宮則勾著微笑舔起還帶有腥味的奶液，如貓般對著自己撒嬌的二宮，惹得櫻井油然而生寵溺的摟抱對方，自己擺著臀抽送運動加快速度，那難以言語喜悅的心情，是櫻井也說不上來，他們擁有彼此，就是這一瞬間。

「嗚、嗯⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯」  
時不時頂到二宮身前的腹部總提醒著還有一個生命正見證著他們之間的情欲，二宮快高潮時趕緊將自己拔出，白濁的精液便濺在櫻井的腹部間，殘留的奶水划過的水漬交錯在一起，濃厚的腥味變得有些刺鼻，二宮仍不捨的上前貼緊對方凌亂不堪的腹上，側耳傾聽著裡面深處有著心臟跳動的小生命。  
「翔ちゃん⋯⋯你還記得金平糖嗎？」  
「金平糖⋯⋯？」還在恍惚間徘徊的櫻井，無意識跟著回了一聲附和。  
金平糖⋯⋯從記憶的碎片中拼湊起那一年特別炎熱的夏天，有個溫柔的少年，笑著遞了金平糖給他，那個男孩是他遇過最溫暖的陽光，一道被向日葵黃渲染的艷陽⋯⋯二宮和也。

「嗚⋯⋯我怎麼會忘記⋯⋯」，櫻井不甘的滋味湧上心頭，只能不斷回應對方似的使勁往二宮懷裡悶著哭泣。

「翔ちゃん，那時候的我也是這麼想，我喜歡你。」  
「ニノ⋯⋯我也是⋯⋯」  
藉由兩人之間醞釀出的糖漬餘香，而回憶也將其逐一描繪出當時的輪廓，從未交會的光芒，在一瞬間重疊之時，看見了彼此真摯的雙眸。

——


End file.
